


Full Circle

by JasnNCarly



Series: Lucky Spencer and His Loves [16]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-24
Updated: 2010-05-24
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Lucky has the family he's always wanted.





	Full Circle

The open room door had provided her with an opportunity she couldn’t ignore. Completely breathless at his image, she stepped back and listened in on their conversation with pools of tears in her blue eyes.  
  
“How’s the baby?”  
  
“She’s good. Perfectly healthy, possibly the most beautiful little girl to exist.”  
  
“Lucky, you’re only saying that because she’s yours.”  
  
“Well, her mama may’ve had a little to do with it.”  
  
Elizabeth’s eyes flew shut as she listened to her ex-husband sweet talk Claire, confirming her true fears. Rather than playing hero to her, Lucky had found a new purpose – his family.


End file.
